


No Rest for the Wicked

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Sisters and slaying don't mix well together.





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the Series. First interaction between Carmen and Dawn to go with her entering the series.

“This is heaven,” Buffy sighed peacefully.

 

We were resting on the couch in our loft, Buffy lying on her side with her head in my lap and her legs curled up. I had my feet resting on the coffee table in front of us, one hand running through her hair, my nails scratching her scalp soothingly while my other hand was currently being held close to Buffy’s chest in her hands.

 

“Considering all you’ve gone through I figured you’d appreciate a quiet day at home,” I said smiling down at her.

 

“You are the best girlfriend in the world,” Buffy breathed, snuggling deeper in to my lap.

 

“I know.”

 

“And modest too,” Buffy laughed.

 

I continued my massage of her scalp and began to hum her favorite song, the song I sang for our anniversary…our song… as Buffy brought my hand up to her lips and kissed the palm then placed it back over her heart.

 

A lot has happened in our lives since the last time we spoke and I’d love to fill you in but I’m just too happy and content right now. I’ll throw you guys a bone and tell you that Buffy dealt with the commandoes and the latest big bad and his apocalyptic plans. With my help naturally. This one was a little rougher, but we still won.

 

“Any word on how Giles’ attempt to buy the Magic Box is going?” I asked curiously.

 

“Finalizing the deal today,” Buffy answered, “I think it’s going to be our new research and training location and Anya’s first real job.”

 

“I wonder if he got the idea from his dream,” I thought out loud. Buffy’s hold on my hand tightened as I felt her body tense up. “You ready to tell me what you dreamt about before beating the First Slayer?” I asked softly. Buffy didn’t answer.

 

In order to beat the latest bad guy, Buffy took on the power of the very first Slayer. The spell Giles, Willow and Xander did to call on her had a side effect that nearly caused them to die in their sleep, each of them experiencing strange dreams before being killed by the savage Slayer.

 

“Buffy, please talk to me,” I pleaded, “I know that whatever you dreamt of shook you up. You’ve hardly slept the past week and you go out hunting when I’m at the Bronze.”

 

 “No I don’t,” Buffy defended weakly.

 

“I have a witness,” I whispered, leaning down over her and placing a kiss to the side of her head, “Now talk to me.”

 

“I’ve been feeling different since my encounter with the First Slayer in my dream,” Buffy began calmly, “It’s like…it’s like something dark woke up in me, some baser instincts of the Slayer coming to the surface that I can’t fight. In my dream I’m with you and I’m happy but then…then…you leave me. Erica comes back and you go with her and then the Slayer showed up, which was bad for her because I wasn’t in a good mood after.”

 

“I get the picture,” I interrupted as I rested my hand on her head.

 

Buffy took in a deep shaky breath then started sobbing silently. I picked her up then laid down on the couch, resting her on top of me and placing her head on my chest as I held her close.

 

“You aren’t dark or evil baby,” I breathed reassuringly.

 

“How do you know?” Buffy sobbed.

 

“Because I know you,” I told her strongly, “There isn’t an evil bone in your body. You got a history lesson on the Slayer line, a sense of what you are capable of; nothing more. As to me leaving, I know we’ve had our fights and issues but that’s all in the past now. I don’t know how many times or ways I have to tell you before it sinks in to your blonde head but I am not going anywhere.”

 

“I know you believe that but sooner or later,” Buffy argued but I silenced her by taking hold of her head and bringing her face up so we were eye to eye.

 

“I…Am…Not…Leaving…You…Anytime…Soon,” I drew out, punctuating each word with a kiss to her lips, “No one, no force will ever take me away from you. Haven’t you realized that by now?”

 

“I’m slow,” Buffy replied smiling.

 

“No, you’re just blonde,” I teased.

 

“Are you ever going to stop with the blonde jokes?” Buffy asked grumpily.

 

“I only use them when you are being too stubborn,” I reminded her with a grin.

 

“Yeah but it’s still annoying, not to mention hurtful,” Buffy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

 

“I swear I’ll make it up to you tonight,” I said quickly, “Just please don’t use ‘The Pout’”.

 

“How will you make it up to me?” Buffy asked excitedly.

 

I leaned up, licking her ear lobe before whispering, “We still have the cuffs.”

 

A moan and shudder let me know I was exciting my girlfriend, but given that we had to go out on patrol in an hour, it probably wasn’t a good idea to start something we wouldn’t be able to finish.

 

“Later,” I breathed in her ear then laid her head back on my chest.

 

***

 

Two and a half hours in to the night and we dusted four vamps and were currently waiting for number five to pop up.

 

“Did you hear mom wants Faith to move in to my old room?” Buffy asked as she paced in front of the freshly dug grave while I sat perched on the headstone.

 

“I’m sure your mom could use the extra help and company, especially with Dawn,” I offered with a grin.

 

“Yeah. One week with the little terror and Faith will be trying to slay me,” Buffy laughed, “Don’t get me wrong I love Dawn but it’s just…”

 

“She’s your little sister, I get it,” I told her in a knowing tone, my eyes shifting in to a faraway expression.

 

Buffy sensed the change in my mood and came up to me, cupping my face and brushing back my bangs. “You never talk about your family much…or your sister,” Buffy said softly.

 

“You know my folks kicked me out when I told them I was gay,” I replied sadly, “They want nothing to do with me and I’m fine with that. My grams took me in and took care of me. Kim, my little sister, was the only real friend I had growing up until she died in that hit and run. All family dynamics are different, but the one thing they all have in common is little sisters are annoying. It’s in their job description.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Buffy chuckled leaning in about to kiss me when she shrieked and looked down to see a cold hand clasping her ankle.

 

Buffy kicked it away and I huffed and bent down, pulling the newly born vampire up. He turned to face me in his dirt matted suit and I smiled at him, his yellow eyes shining as he smiled back with a fang showing grin.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” I replied before driving my stake through his heart, dusting him and revealing Buffy, “Now where were we?” Buffy just shook her head as she moved in, about to kiss me again when Sis cawed loudly from over head.

 

“Speaking of annoying irritating little sisters with bad timing,” I growled loudly as I looked up at her.

 

‘ _Be pissed later,_ ’ she called down, _‘Right now a different sibling needs help.’_

 

“Faith was going to your place to talk with your mom right?” I asked Buffy.

 

“Yeah,” Buffy answered simply, looking confused up at Sis. A look I was soon mirroring.

 

 _‘Wrong sibling,_ ’ Sis shouted in my head as she showed me her view of the grave yard. I saw Dawn, holding a stake, running out of a crypt from a group of vampires that were hot on her heels with their game faces on. I clenched my hands in to fists as I could feel MY game face coming on.

 

“Carmen, what is it?” Buffy asked worriedly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” I replied in full Crow state as I hopped down off the headstone and took her hand, “We gotta run.”

 

***

 

Dawn was running at break neck speed and looking behind her every now and then at her pursuers. So she didn’t see us standing in front of her until she plowed in to Buffy, knocking herself to the ground. She sat up and managed to shake the cobwebs out then looked up at the angry murderous scowl on Buffy’s face.

 

“I think I’m better off with the vamps,” Dawn joked, smiling softly at her sister.

 

Buffy wasn’t laughing as she dragged Dawn up to her feet and pushed her behind us as the vamps arrived. They stopped dead in their tracks at seeing a pissed off Slayer and an irritated Crow.

 

“Oh crap,” the lead vamp exclaimed as I grinned wickedly.

 

“You want me to deal with them while you deal with her?” I asked, pulling a stake out of my newly acquired leather coat.

 

“Go nuts,” Buffy answered, dragging Dawn off to the side.

 

“Oh crap,” the leader repeated as I stalked towards him.

 

It didn’t take me long to deal with the five vamps and by the time I staked the fifth, Faith was running towards me, breathing heavily as she rested her hands on her knees when she finally reached me.

 

“C…Dawn….Dawnie…sleep over…big lie…,” Faith spat out incoherently but I just patted her back and pointed to Dawn, sitting at the feet of a stone angel while Buffy shouted at her.

 

“We know.”

 

“What were you thinking,” Buffy yelled, “You could have been killed! Do you have any idea what that would have done to mom? God you are so irresponsible!”

 

“I’m irresponsible,” Dawn shouted back, “Who slept with a guy on her eighteenth birthday and turned him evil? Who’s shacking up with a dead woman? The only safe relationship you can have his with a stiff!”

 

Buffy’s face was a mask of rage and hurt as she stood shaking before Dawn, glaring down at her as a tear fell from her cheek.

 

“And now we intervene,” I declared, Faith right behind me as I ran to the shouting siblings, “I’ll take the little pain.”

 

“I got B,” Faith said as I used a head stone to leap the distance to them before Buffy did something she might regret.

 

I landed between them, the Crow still out and looking coldly down at Dawn. Faith made it a few seconds later, her breathing strained as she leaned on Buffy from behind.

 

“Baby, why don’t you take Faith someplace to get her a drink and cool down,” I advised calmly over my shoulder, “Dawnie and I need to have a little talk in private.”

 

“If you kill her she’ll come back as a Snake which would suit her perfectly,” Buffy stated with a venom laced tone.

 

“Faith,” I sighed.

 

“Come on, B,” she said pulling Buffy away, “Let’s go let your mom in on the situation and leave these two to their girl talk.”

 

Buffy sighed painfully then turned and let Faith guide her away.

 

“Go with them,” I ordered Sis and she squawked and flew off over Buffy and Faith’s heads.

 

“You gonna yell at me too?” Dawnie asked sarcastically, looking up and giving me a cocky grin.

 

“Worse,” I told her, reaching out and taking hold of her ear, twisting it till she yelped then dragged her behind me.

 

The Crow was still out and was going to stay out to help me deal with Dawn.

 

Don’t worry I’m not going to kill her. Joyce would frown upon that and make us break up if I did that. I’m just going to give her some friendly advice in some familiar territory.

 

***

 

Dawn was dragging her feet the whole time I led her by her ear but we finally managed to reach our destination.

 

“We’re here,” I declared, letting go of her ear and stepping aside to show her my grave.

 

Dawn rubbed her ear, glaring with hatred in her eyes before looking down and seeing where we were. The hatred left her eyes as she looked at the tombstone that had my name engraved on it then at Erica’s standing next to mine. She wrapped her arms around herself as I leaned against the tree behind our plot.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Dawn asked.

 

“My grave’s empty so I figured we could turn it in to yours. Forget the vampires; Buffy was this close to killing you herself,” I replied with a grin, holding my thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart, “Why did you come out here tonight anyway kid?”

 

“To show Buffy she’s not the only special one in the family. That I could slay a vampire too,” Dawn answered strongly.

 

“How’d that work out for you?” I asked, my grin growing bigger as I crossed my arms under my chest.

 

Dawn glared at me and shouted, “You know damn well how it went!”

 

I laughed and shook my head at her. “You’re just like Buffy, you think I’m just a dumb kid,” Dawn stated angrily.

 

“You are a dumb kid. Your actions tonight prove it,” I retorted.

 

Dawn stared at me furiously for a few more minutes before lowering her head.

 

“You don’t have the strength the power or the training to face a vampire,” I told her in an honest tone, “If my bird hadn’t spotted you, you’d be dead right now or worse.”

 

“Xander doesn’t have any super powers yet he faces demons and vampires right along side Buffy and Faith,” Dawn argued in a low tone.

 

“He’s not a kid with something to prove,” I countered sternly, “Besides, Xander doesn’t go out with either of them. I do. He knows just enough to take care of himself in a fight where as you don’t.”

 

“I could if Buffy would teach me,” Dawn challenged with a scoff as I started walking towards her, “But no, she has to be little miss selfish and…”

 

“Open your eyes to the truth, or they will be opened for you,” I said in an emotionless tone as I cupped her head and showed her every painful experience Buffy has gone through since becoming the Slayer. Thanks to my power Dawn didn’t just see the memories, she felt the emotions attached to them.

 

I showed her Buffy dying at the hands of the Master, of the countless times she had to lie to her mom. I showed her Buffy killing Angel in order to save the world, how that tore her heart out. I showed her the apocalypses she averted by the skim of her teeth.

 

“Stop,” Dawn shouted, breaking free of my hold and falling to her knees before me.

 

“Still think she’s being selfish. Still want to have her life?” I asked softly, turning around and placing a hand on Erica’s grave. I knelt down and brushed the scattered leaves away and wiped the dirt and moss off it. “She wants you to have the life she can’t. She wants you to be happy and enjoy being a kid. You have no idea, Dawnie, how lucky you are to have a sister like Buffy? She’d die to protect you from the things she faces on a daily basis. She doesn’t think of herself as special, she thinks you’re special.”

 

“She does?” Dawn asked in a teary tone.

 

“She loves you, Dawn,” I replied strongly, “Despite you getting on her nerves and saying hurtful things she still loves you.”

 

Dawn was kneeling at my side, taking the hand that wasn’t on the grave stone and held it in hers. The Crow slipped away till all that was left was me as I turned and smiled warmly at her.

 

“You’re a great kid,” I told her in a tone just as warm as my smile, “We all think so and love you for you. You’re part of the Scoobies, Dawn, just not the going out and facing the monsters part. Let’s leave that till you’re a little older and Buffy and I are safely in our graves.”

 

Dawn laughed as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, burying her face in my hair. “Sorry about what I said. You know I think you’re the coolest. Next to Faith of course?”

 

“Of course,” I laughed, “But I’m not the one you really have to apologize too.”

 

“I know…she’s going hate me,” Dawn sobbed.

 

I turned and wrapped an arm around her as I cupped the back of her head, holding her close.

 

“She could never hate you,” I whispered in to her ear, “She may get mad and want to kill you at times, but she could never hate you.”

 

“You sure?” Dawn sniffled, pulling back and looking at me worriedly.

 

“You run right up to her and give her a big hug and say you’re sorry and I guarantee she’ll return it,” I told her softly as I wiped the tears off her cheek.

 

“Okay,” Dawn breathed in a calmer tone.

 

I smiled and picked her up easily then led her out of the cemetery and back to someplace safer.

 

***

 

The minute I shut my bike off the front door of the Summers’ home opened and out stepped Buffy, arms crossed and eyes red and puffy from crying as she descended the steps. Joyce and Faith waited patiently by the door as Dawn climbed off my bike and handed me my spare helmet. Dawn looked at me for help but I just nodded towards Buffy and smiled softly. Taking one look at her sister, Dawn broke out in a run and launched herself in to her arms.

 

Buffy easily caught her and held her tight as Dawn cried and kept repeating how sorry she was. Joyce looked to me and smiled warmly as she went to join her daughters. Faith smiled approvingly as she leaned against the door frame and watched the family hug it out.

 

“You do know you’re still grounded for a month?” Joyce asked, running her hand up and down her youngest daughters back.

 

“I know,” Dawn laughed.

 

“Good,” Joyce stated placing a kiss to Dawn’s head, “Now get up stairs and get ready for bed.”

 

“Okay mom,” Dawn said releasing Buffy, “I’m sorry Buffy.”

 

“It’s okay Dawnie,” Buffy assured her with a warm smile.

 

“Love you,” Dawn said hugging her sister one last time.

 

“Love you too kiddo,” Buffy replied, letting her sister go and looking at me with a knowing grin.

 

“Good night, Carmen,” Dawn called out to me.

 

“Night brat,” I teased, earning a childish display of her sticking her tongue out at me.

 

Joyce smiled gratefully at me then waved before leading Dawn back in to the house. Faith tossed Buffy her jacket then waved at me before closing the door and locking it.

 

“I take it that means she’s moving in?” I stated more then asked.

 

“Mom feels better having her here instead of a motel room and it gives Faith a sense of family besides us,” Buffy answered as she stood in front of me, “What exactly did you do to her?”

 

“She wanted to be her big sister, the Slayer, so I showed her what that entails,” I answered honestly, “Now I think she’ll appreciate being the kid sister of the Slayer that loves her and gives her a normal life. Even letting her help out with the occasional research.”

 

“Maybe I can let her help out if I get the okay from mom,” Buffy said smirking.

 

“Whatever you think is best,” I told her with a smirk of my own.

 

Buffy leaned in and kissed me deeply, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down, turning the kiss heated as she ran her tongue against my lips before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine.

 

“You really are the best girlfriend in the world,” Buffy stated warmly, causing my smirk to return.

 

“This is true.”

 

“And to show my appreciation,” Buffy continued in a sultry tone, “I’m going to let you handcuff me to the bed this time.”

 

My smirk transformed in to a Cheshire cat grin as I quickly pulled her on to the back of my bike and started it up, Buffy’s laughter rising above the engine as I sped us away from the house.

 

 

         

 

 

 

         

 

         


End file.
